


It Starts With One

by Aoki (Rubitan)



Series: To be named Vanitas and Ienzo smut series [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bestiality, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Other, Oviposition, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Underage - Freeform, based off rp stuff, grossness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubitan/pseuds/Aoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ienzo agreed to Vanitas' terms of belonging to him in exchange for knowledge and power, he never expected this to be a part of the pact. Apparently the Unversed enjoyed the scent of their Master's darkness inside of him because they were starting to get more and more excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Starts With One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onthewaytosmile](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=onthewaytosmile).



> Again this is another fic based off an rp of mine. 
> 
> A bit of background info is that I rp child!Ienzo as having selective mutism and alexithymia ( the inability to identify emotions in the self and others).

Ienzo shuddered as he lied down on the floor of the place of darkness. He felt Vanitas’ darkness spread through his body and fill his whole being. He wasn't sure what the other had done to him, but it made his insides feel warm and there was another unfamiliar feeling.

It felt strange.

It was the other’s way of claiming his body, heart, and soul.

Ienzo silent glanced back over at Vanitas to see what he was doing. The other been looking at him with interest after their pact was sealed - when Vanitas had _kissed_ him, and he had collapsed onto the floor. It looked like he was waiting for something.

It was only then that Ienzo realized that the Unversed had begun to creep closer towards him. Before they had kept their distance, wary of the child, but now their heads were tilted in curiosity as they smelled their master’s scent on the young boy. They wanted to know why he smelled of their master’s darkness.

The strange sensation Ienzo had been feeling was more noticeable now - it was hard to ignore now, and he began to pant slightly. What was happening to him?

He curled up and ignored his surroundings as he tried to quell the hot pressure building in the pit of his stomach. Was he getting sick from whatever Vanitas did to him?

As he lied there, Ienzo didn't notice the Unversed had surrounded him and were gently nosing at his body - sniffing him closely. There were too many to count in his current condition, but all he could see were masses of blue-ish darkness and glowing reds.

One Flood managed to poke their nose under his shirt and Ienzo made a small noise of surprise at a cold and wet sensation. Was that a tongue? Ienzo let out another soft gasp as the Floods around him became intrigued and suddenly they were all grasping at him.

Tiny hands pulled a tugged at his body and Ienzo tried to squirm away to no avail. He heard Vanitas chuckling and he said something to the Unversed, but what it was Ienzo couldn't tell.

It wasn't long until he was stripped of his clothes and now he could see that the pressure he felt was because of his growing arousal. It was an unusual sight and feeling. He never experienced one before and emotions were often out of his range of expertise and yet… He knew this felt strongly pleasant?

Apparently that was what caught the Floods attention too because not even a second after he was fully nude did one long anteater like tongue wrap itself around his small hard cock and begin to stroke it.

Ienzo gasped again, this time louder as pleasure filled his body. This was such an unfamiliar sensation and yet it felt amazing. He is breath came in pants as he squirmed from all the Unversed touching and licking him - tongues were lapping all over his body and not just his cock.

He felt himself dribble out some sort of liquid and that caught the attention of another Flood and then there were two of them playing with his cock. It was too much and with a loud cry he felt the pressure become too much and he finally or orgasmed for the first time. Cum shot out of him and immediately the Unversed greedily lapped it all up. He didn't produce that much since he was just a child and because of that the Unversed were at it again.

He heard morning nearby and wondered if that was Vanitas. He didn't think too much about it because he was too busy basking in the amazing sensation he just felt and still feeling because he was being stroked and sucked on again.

This went on until he came three more times and he felt blissfully relaxed. His mind was muffled with pleasure and he wasn't really aware of anything happening around him.

He didn't notice how his body was sticky from not just his sweat but from a weird iridescent fluid that had come from the many Unversed that were crowding him. They had made him come four times, but the Unversed too had come during the exchange.

Now one of them was nudging its way between Ienzo’s legs and it rubbed it's hard and dripping cock against Ienzo’s entrance. A few unversed held up Ienzo’s legs and pushed slightly so his hole was more exposed.

The Flood’s cock was leaking with fluid and it dripped right onto Ienzo's entrance. Now wet and slick the Flood pushed forward and entered Ienzo with one quick motion. It did not even wait before it began to thrust wildly in and out.

Ienzo screeched and arched at the pain that flared up inside him from being entered so roughly, but the remaining Unversed kept him in place. They didn’t want him to move away. They wanted him to lie there as he was thrust into repeatedly by the dark creatures and as Vanitas watched.

He wasn’t ignorant. He understood what was happening. His textbooks had described sex on various accounts, but from what he recalled it was only between two of the same species and for the purpose of reproduction. At least that was what Even and Ansem told him.

So why were the Unversed doing this with him?

Ienzo didn’t have much time to think about it as the pain began to ebb away ever so slightly and turn into pleasure. The movement of the Flood thrusting into him was painful still, but the other Unversed were lapping at his body and licking at his cock again. He began to breathe heavily from the feeling and while he could barely hear over the slick sounds being made, he was sure he heard Vanitas’ pleased voice nearby.

Soon the Flood’s movements became more erratic as it got closer to release. Ienzo whimpered slightly at the feeling of being rapidly pounded into, but that whimper melted into a gasping moan as the Flood’s cock brushed against something inside of him.

Pleasure filled his senses once more and he tried to arch again. Of course the Unversed kept their hold on him and so he was kept in place. That spot was hit repeatedly and sure enough, he was crying out again as he came all over himself.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Ienzo had a feeling he knew what had just happened. He had read in a textbook somewhere that male humans had a special gland that could cause extreme pleasure if stimulated. He just couldn’t remember right at this moment - not when he was riding out his fifth orgasm.

The fast thrusts continued for a little bit longer before the Flood pushed in one more time and stilled. Ienzo felt and heard a rush of hot liquid enter him and then something else happened. The Flood’s cock was starting to shift, but there was something moving within it. It was hard and large. He didn’t know what it was, but it was possibly the size of small ball of some sort. At least that was what it felt like.

Ienzo took in shuddering breaths as he felt the hard object traveled through the Flood’s cock and then with another squelching wet noise, the hard object was deposited into him. It pushed into him and he gasped as it settled somewhere in his lower belly area. It was the strangest sensation so far and it was almost painful having something so large and foreign in his body. The Unversed around him began to chitter loudly as if sensing and knowing that whatever happened, had been achieved.

There was a cackle-like laugh and Ienzo tilted his head back - almost painfully, to see Vanitas. He was standing just to the side with a hand stroking his own erect cock. He had been watching everything that happened and apparently was enjoying it very much. He had a grin on his face.

"Heh, finally they released the egg inside."

The Flood then pulled away and Ienzo grimaced at the feeling of sticky cum dribble out of him. Definitely another strange feeling, but he focused on the words Vanitas was saying. Egg? The creature had laid an egg into him? That was what that hard object was?

Eggs only meant one thing.

Did Vanitas want him to reproduce with the Unversed? Was that the point of all of this? It seemed highly illogical and bizarre. Though after everything, he supposed not everything had to be logical. After all they were in some sort of dark place and it was only him, Vanitas, and the Unversed creatures.

Still, this was not what Ienzo had expected when Vanitas said he now belonged to him.

Lost in his thoughts, Ienzo did not realize that another Flood had taken the spot between his legs and was brushing it’s hard and sticky cock against his sensitive hole. It was only when the feeling of slight pressure start again did he moan and his legs twitch in response.

He turned his attention away from Vanitas to the creatures around him and noticed that they were rubbing their own cocks like Vanitas was doing. They were mimicking their master’s actions? Again, he had no time to think about it as the Flood pushed in all the way and began to thrust without any pause.

Ienzo shut his eyes as the tingling pleasure spread throughout him once more. The obscene sounds of the thick cock driving into him were loud in the darkness and it was only his moans and the Floods’ excited chitterings that accompanied it.

The thrusts kept going for a while longer and then with one rough thrust, the Flood came. Sticky hot cum gushed into him and Ienzo could feel the egg being shifted around because of the rush of liquid. Ienzo bit down on his lip to muffle the loud moan that wanted to fall out from his mouth. He had been expecting the feeling of another egg being deposited into him, but apparently that wasn’t the case because the Flood pulled away and then again another took it’s spot.

The thrusts in and out of him resumed and Ienzo wasn’t sure how much longer this would continue. He wanted to move, but he was still being held down and to be quite honest, he felt completely exhausted. He panted as the cock inside him brushed against that spot again, over and over.

Everything felt too good. It was almost too much.

Then he felt something wet push against his cheek. He blinked his eyes open and turned to see one of the Floods had gotten impatient or decided to do something new. It shifted over Ienzo and pushed it’s wet cock against Ienzo’s mouth.

Ienzo wasn’t sure how to react. What was he suppose to do?

The cock was pushed against his lips again and Ienzo parted them ever so slightly in response. That was enough for the Flood and the next thing Ienzo knew, his mouth was being filled with a slick cock.

He tried to gasp, but it was muffled as the Flood began to thrust into his mouth. The sticky fluid dribbling from the cock was now coating his mouth and tongue. He wanted to be disgusted, but the fluid, the Unversed’s precum, wasn’t all that unpleasant. In fact it was sweet and sticky - very similar to that of syrup.

Slowly, Ienzo let his tongue lap up at the fluid. He was trying to remember what the Floods had done to him and was attempting to mimic it. The Flood seemed quite happy with what he was doing as it began to thrust even more. Soon, it pushed too deep and Ienzo gagged, but there was a burst of the sticky sweet fluid as the Flood came down his throat. As a reflex, Ienzo swallowed as quickly as he could so he would not choke.

The Flood then pulled away and the last few spurts hit Ienzo’s tongue and he moaned at the sweet taste. If he understood his feelings, he may have been able to identify that he enjoyed the taste, but unfortunately he couldn’t. He just knew that it didn’t seem bad to him.

There was another rush of sticky warmth entering him as the other Flood came too. Ienzo wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. He had gotten used to the feeling of the egg in him, but there was just more and more cum being released into him. The pressure inside of him was building and it was starting to get slightly uncomfortable.

Once more another Flood took the spot of the previous and started thrusting into him. One was at his mouth too. He was too tired to really do anything and he couldn’t actually come anymore despite getting hard.

The process of being fucked in both the ass and mouth continued for a while. Ienzo wasn’t able to release any more of his own cum, but he did dry orgasm at least four times. His body was covered in the Unverseds’ cum as some had just jerked themselves off and came over his body. He was completely drenched in the sticky sweet fluid.

He felt so full too. He had swallowed a considerable amount and load after load had been deposited into him. His belly was slightly bulging from the amount of cum inside of him and he was sure the egg was floating in the sticky cum.

The Unversed had long let him go, but he was too exhausted to move.

There were footsteps and Ienzo tiredly blinked his eyes open to stare at Vanitas. The other had a wicked grin on his face and his hand was stroking his cock again. From what Ienzo could see, his hand was completely soaked in his own cum - white and dripping. He probably had come a few times since this all started, but Ienzo didn’t notice until this moment.

"Mn, I guess it's my turn now...huh, _Ienzo?_ "

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> On my rp blog, Ienzo has a particular Flood that always is with him. He had named the Flood, Oscar, after the author Oscar Wilde. Oscar is actually the first Flood created between him and Vanitas (aka the egg in this fic). Oscar is a special Flood (purple and pink final mix version) because he was the first and of course there are other reasons which would be explained later on.


End file.
